


froggies antag beginnings

by p1ssb0y



Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [1]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom
Genre: and he loves his gay lil mushroom woods, connor and froggie interaction cause :)), connor really said 'its free real estate', froggy loves his gay lil cottage, hhow do i tag things help, tw connor!!11!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: kinnie kingdom oneshot cause i said so
Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	froggies antag beginnings

tw c*nn*r :(( grr rawrrr barkabrk WOOF

A small cottage sits on the outskirts of the kingdom, bordering the woods. Inside, a short boy wearing a frog hoodie and overalls sat on the ground, his hands moving slowly to feel the carpet under him. His house was messy, having many chests filled with junk with no specific order scattered around his house. He had lived roaming around the world but always found comfort in his home. The windows were tinted pink to match the carpet and bed. he was waiting for a stack of iron to smelt, having nothing better to do. The smelting was taking a while. He sighed, standing up and stretching. He opened the door to his house, grabbing his ax that was propped against his bedpost. He walked around his house and stepped into the woods. Dark oak trees blocked the sun from entering the forest, and mushroom tops littered the tree lines. He walked further in, passing by a few ponds. When he finally stopped, he was in a clearing that he had made. In the middle, he had placed a small bench and jukebox. one thing he didn't expect to find in the clearing was another person. As he approached them, he noticed that it was Connor. Froggie didn't know much about the other inhabitants of the smp, but he cared enough to remember their names.

"Hello?"

He called out to the intruder. Connor perked up and beckoned Froggie to walk over. against his good consciousness; he decided to sit with Connor. Nobody visits him without reason.

"Froggie! It's lovely to see you."

"Do you need anything?"

"Of course not! why do you ask?"

"there's no other reason to visit me, is there?"

Connor let out a long sigh, then looked back up at Froggie, smiling.

"I guess I do need a favor."

"I assumed so."

"If you didn't know, our kingdom is divided. I presume you don't know anything about that since you live in the woods."

Froggie fiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"I don't."

"So I'm here to propose a deal."

"I thought you needed a favor."

"It's a bit of both. I can give you anything you possibly could want. all you need to do is pledge your loyalty to me."

"And the favor?"

"I know you like to make bombs."

Froggie froze.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"it wouldn't be any fun if I told you, would it?"

"so you need some TNT."

"quite obviously."

"what would I get in return?"

"Is there anything you would want?"

"I... I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it."

Connor stood up from the bench.

"Yeah... I will."

And with that, the pair went their separate ways.


End file.
